Open your heart to those who care!
by Writing Goddess1991
Summary: Hermione has a problem. Who will be able to help her out of it. Will anyone be able to help her at all?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Prologue**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

"Hermione sweetie lunch is ready," Hermione Granger's mom, Jane, called.

"I'm not really hungry, mom," Hermione yelled back to her, even though her stomach was protesting.

"Okay sweetie, I'll save you some for when you do."

Hermione just nodded. _'Like I'll eat when I'm fat besides I'm trying to lose weight. I don't think so mom. I can't go into my last year at Hogwarts fat. It's bad enough my old muggle friends make fun of me because I go to a special school. Now, they are making fun of me because I am fat. I am not going to let Harry and Ron make fun of me too. No way, no how is that going to happen to me.' _Hermione Granger thought to herself.

1 week later

Hermione Granger sat in her bed and looked out the window. She saw an owl flying toward her window and opened it hoping it was from one of her friends. She sighed sadly as she realized it was just the school owl bringing her the supply list.

She opened it and screamed. (She was the only one home so no one heard her.) She was picked to be the Head Girl.

A few weeks later, while she was ridding to the train station she thought to herself. '_This is going to be one fun year.'_

**A/N- **I know that it is short but I was suffering from major writers' block and it was also like 2 in the morning when I wrote this so please forgive me.If you want an update, you got to review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 1**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

Hermione Granger walked onto the train to begin her sixth and final year at Hogwarts. She had cut her hair over the summer and now had her hair chopped to a little below her chin. Her hair was also black. She was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black army pants with two chains on them.

She walked into an empty compartment and waited for her friends to get there. She was picked to be the Head Girl and had accepted. She still did not know who the Head Boy was and she wouldn't find out for another few hours.

She looked out the window and the Weasley clan, with Harry, walked onto the platform.

They walked on and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron asked "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said

"Wow, you look amazing," Harry said.

"Thank you," she said

"Yeah amazing, but too skinny," Ginny said.

She just shrugged, not really caring.

"Yeah really," Ron said.

Draco walked in and smiled at the other people in the compartment.

"Hey Mione" he said

"Hi Draco," she said. They had become friends after Draco had joined the Order as a spy and after they found out the he was forced to join the deatheaters or get killed by his dad.

"Umm, how was your guys' summer?"

"Fine," everyone replied.

Hermione stood up and left the compartment.

"So, has anyone else noticed Hermione's new appearance?" Draco asked.

"Yeah and she is a little bit too skinny if you ask me," Ginny said.

"I know. I am actually worried about her."

"Since when have you worried about Hermione," Ron asked.

"Since this summer when I joined the Order and befriended you guys," he said

"Are you sure you don't like her Draco?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend of six months, Ginny.

"Yes!" he answered quickly as his face turned the color of Ron and Ginny's hair.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny just laughed at him.

Hermione walked in. "What's so funny in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ron said still laughing.

"I know you were making fun of my weight. You guys are supposed to be my friends! Why can't you just tell me that to my face? Are you scared that I am going to be hurt by it? Well, newsflash, I'm not! I heard it all summer from my muggle friends!" She screamed as she ran out of the compartment crying.

**A/N- **I know I changed her mood a lot there, but please don't flame me! It will all work out in the end. Hermione will be her normal self next chapter. Thanks for reading and now if you wish for an update I need reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

Chapter 2

Open your heart to those who care!

When they got to Hogwarts, Hermione got into the carriage alone and rode to Hogwarts. She had stopped crying awhile ago.

When the carriage stopped she got out and walked into Hogwarts.

"I'm home," she said looking around.

"Yes we are," a voice behind her said.

She turned around quickly and saw that it was Neville. "Neville, hi, how was your summer?" she asked

"Good, what about yours?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied "I had a few problems with my muggle friends but it's all sorted out now."

"Oh wow. What was the argument over?"

"They called me fat and then toward the middle of the summer I started to agree with them and they are helping me lose weight, so it's all cool," she said

"Hermione, You are no where near fat!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh, Neville," she said, "You don't have to try and make me feel good about my weight. I have come to terms with being fat and I am on a diet to help me lose weight."

Neville just shook his head and walked into the Great Hall leaving Hermione to herself.

Hermione just smiled and then she saw Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all walking to the castle and walked into the Great Hall as well. She sat down at their normal seats and waited for them and the feast to begin.

Harry and them waved bye to Draco as he took his place next to Crabb and Goyle. They then walked over to Hermione and sat down. Ron sat next to her, while Harry and Ginny sat across from them. They sat like that everyday and it was comforting for Hermione to be back among her friends.

"So you guys, I am sorry I ran off like that on the train. I was over-dramatic," she said

"Yes you were," Ron said.

Ginny glared at him and simultaneously kicked him in the shin.

"Well she was," he defended.

"So, Ron, even I know not to say that," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it you guys, I was, and I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, umm, how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it was great except for the fight me and my muggle friends had,' she said

"Oh did you guys solve it?"

"Yeah, toward the middle of the summer, we forgave each other after I admitted that they were right."

"Wow, you were wrong?"

"Yeah," she said like she was wrong all the time.

"But aren't you like never wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, what would make you think? I might never be wrong at schoolwork, but friendship is another matter."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but what was the fight about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing big," she replied.

Just as she finished saying this, the first years walked in.

Everybody stopped talking and looked toward the hat.

The hat broke out into a song:

Look around and you will see,

Four houses which will be,

Your home for the next seven years,

For you to go and cry your tears,

Just because you are sorted,

Doesn't mean you need to become distorted,

About all the other people,

Who are here to learn just as you are.

You might belong with the Gryfindors,

Where they are all brave and true,

They never let their friends down,

And never lie among the others.

Then again you might belong with the Ravenclaws,

Where your brains will help you most,

When you're feeling blue.

Just remember it's not all about brains,

You need to make friends too.

Hufflepuff is another house,

Where the most just, loyal,

True, and unafraid of toil,

People live,

Perhaps you will be among them.

Slytherin is the last house of the group,

Where power and might come into play,

Purebloods are all there,

Waiting for power to come their way,

If you love power and glory,

That is your fate today.

Whichever house you are in matters not,

Just remember,

You are all kids looking for an education,

You can all be friends,

If you put aside your differences,

Remember that today and forever,

And you will be successful in all you do.

The hat finished its song and everyone clapped.

Professor McGonagal started calling off names.

After the last person had been sorted, Hermione looked around at the first years.

Twenty came to Gryffindor, fifteen to Ravenclaw, there were ten in Hufflepuff, and ten in Slytherin.

Dumbledore then stood up and started his beginning of the term speech, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The forbidden forest is still off limits to students" he said looking right at the trio with a twinkling in his eye, "Now I would like you guys to put your hands together for our head boy Draco Malfoy, and our head girl, Hermione Granger. Please stand you two."

Hermione shakily stood up and looked over at Draco, who of course had the confidence he needed and stood straight and proud, meeting her eyes.

They both looked away at the same time smiling and blushing slightly. They both sat down after the clapping died down.

"Now, you may eat" Dumbledore said clapping his hands.

Rows upon rows of food filled the tables.

Hermione looked down at the food not eating or taking any food.

"Hermione, you going to eat?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I ate a lot on the train."

"Okay," Ron said.

"Actually, I know the house password so I am just going to go to the common room," she said.

"Okay," Ginny said eyeing her suspiciously.

She nodded and stood up. She walked out. As she passed the Slytherin table a lot of the other boys hooted at her and one of them tripped her. She looked up and saw that it was a sixth year.

Draco was at her side in a second and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked right as she passed out


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 3**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

When Hermione woke up she looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing. She looked next to her and saw that Draco, Harry, Ron, Crabb, and Goyle were all next to her bed.

Harry was the person to see that she was up first. "Hey," he said

Everyone else looked up from what they were doing.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"So, what happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," she lied, "All I know is that this sixth year Slytherin tripped me and then Draco came running over to me and I passed out."

"Yeah, and the medi-witch said that you passed out because of dehydration and mal nutrition. Do you have any idea why that is?"

"No," she lied again, "Why would I?"

"Fine," Ginny said looking at her suspiciously.

"What Ginny?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said.

"No somebody better tell me right now!" she yelled.

"Nothing," Ginny said again.

The nurse walked in and over to Hermione. "Out," she said to them, "she needs sleep."

"Will she be out of her by tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she said, "if you guys get out and let her sleep she will."

"Fine, bye 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Bye," the boys said. They all gave her a hug and then left.

"Night," Hermione said to them.

The nurse shut her curtain and walked to her office.

Hermione immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Hey look who we have here," a muggle named Krystal said._

_A boy who was standing next to Krystal starting laughing, as tears starting rolling down Hermione's face. The boy's name was Brandon._

_Krystal had red-blonde hair and green eyes. Brandon, who happened to be her twin and just as evil as her, looked exactly like her except for Krystal had long hair and he had short hair. Krystal's hair was curly and down to the middle of her back, while Brandon's was a little shorter than his ear and as straight as could be._

"_So Fatmione, what's up with you?" Krystal asked._

"_Nothing," she said, "Not like you care."_

"_You're right, we don't care, but we want you to know that we are just trying to help you from your friends at your school to make fun of you," Krystal said._

"_Yeah, we don't want you to lose all your friends at that school you go to," Brandon said._

"_I know," Hermione said, "and I thank you for that."_

"_So, we must be going," Krystal said._

_Hermione nodded._

_Krystal pushed past her and knocked her to the ground._

Hermione woke up from her dream crying. "No, I don't thank you for it. I hate you for it," she yelled into space.

The nurse raced out. "Here dearie," she said handing her a dreamless sleep potion.

"Thank you," she said drinking it. She leaned back against her pillow once more and fell asleep immediately.

**A/n – **I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I am also sorry if it seems rushed. I lost the last write of it and I had to rewrite it and get it up quickly. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 4**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

By the next morning Hermione was up and out of bed by seven. She checked in with the nurse and she was allowed to leave.

"Just remember, eat healthy and sleep right. I don't want you in here again for exhaustion, like last year," she said.

"Okay, I'll be fine," Hermione said walking out. She walked to the Gryfinndor Common Room and up to the girls' dorm. She took a shower and changed her clothes into another one of her Hogwarts uniforms.

She walked down to the common room right as Harry and Ron did.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said.

"Hey Ron," she said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"'Mione," Harry said.

"Hello to you too Harry," she said giving him a hug as well.

"The nurse let you out already?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, are you ready to go to breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go down but I already ate in the hospital wing," she lied.

She walked down to the Great Hall in between Ron and Harry. When they got to the Great Hall, Draco saw them and then stood up and walked over to them.

"Hermione, you're out! We were so worried about you when you collapsed yesterday," Draco said giving her a hug.

Shocked gasps could be heard around the Great Hall as he did.

"I was fine. I was just tired. I get like that before I come back to Hogwarts," Hermione lied quickly.

"Then how come you have never passed out before and why in the world are you so skinny. I can feel every bone in your body."

"You can?" she asked, "I guess my dieting and working out had paid off than."

"You have been what?" all three of the boys around her yelled. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione, tell us what is wrong, right now!" Ron yelled.

"Nothing is going on. My muggle friends and I just started a diet this summer to lose weight and I guess it's working," she said

"No duh its working you can see and feel every bone in your body!" Harry yelled

"Don't yell at me Harry James Potter! You are not all that just because you the-boy-who-bloody-lived!" Hermione yelled.

The boys stepped backwards as she yelled.

"Hermione, relax! We are just worried about you," Ron said

"I am eighteen years old! I don't need anyone looking after me! I am an adult!" she screamed.

"Listen we know you are an adult but we just want to make sure you are okay," Draco said.

"I'm fine. It's not like I need you worrying about me. I can handle myself. I am, after all, the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in many years," she said.

"Hermione we all know that but listen if you are not going to have enough respect for your body than maybe we shouldn't care. I mean look at you. You are ridiculously skinny," Draco yelled.

"Who said I don't have respect for my body?" she yelled.

"You can tell by looking at you Mione," Harry said looking at the other two boys who nodded.

They turned on their hells and walked away leaving a very stunned Hermione behind them.

Hermione watched them leave and then ran up to a bathroom and cried her eyes out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 5**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

**Last time**

_They turned on their hells and walked away leaving a very stunned Hermione behind them. _

_Hermione watched them leave and then ran up to a bathroom and cried her eyes out._

"Do you think that maybe we were a little hard on her you guys?" Draco asked as they sat out by the lake during lunch.

Hermione had been seen in all of her classes, but hadn't looked at any of them.

"I don't know. I mean she does have to learn, besides Miss Bookworm Hermione Granger needs to stop that anorexic thing that she is pulling," Harry said as he skipped a rock on the lake.

"But we don't even know that she is anorexic," Draco said.

"Yeah, but don't you think that how skinny she is and how she and her muggle friends are "dieting" is a sure give-a-way that she is?" Ron asked

"Yeah, really Draco, this isn't the same Hermione that we grew to know and love these past six years," Harry said.

"I guess so," Draco said sighing, "but maybe we could help her. I mean she knows that we love her, doesn't she?"

"Draco, like Harry said before this isn't the same Hermione. This isn't the Hermione who is always so on top of things, the Hermione that is always so calm. That Hermione is out the door. This Hermione fell into the trap of peer pressure, fell into the trap of needing to be skinny. This Hermione fell into the trap of trying to fit in. From the way she is acting I think that she thought that maybe we wouldn't accept her the way she was," Ron said.

"No Ron, you must be wrong, she must know that she would always fit in with us," Draco said.

"You would think so wouldn't you," Harry said, "Maybe we should send Mrs. Weasley a letter telling her what we think Hermione is up to. I mean then she would send Hermione a howler and maybe that would open her eyes to what she is doing to her body."

"Yeah, but that also might get her mad at us," Ron said

"I agree with Harry, it's worth a try," Draco said.

Ron sighed and nodded. He pulled out a piece of parchment and then they all began writing a letter to her.

_**Two Days Later**_

During breakfast on the third day of school Hermione still was not talking to any of the boys and now she was no longer talking to Ginny either since she started talking to Hermione about her weight.

The mail came in and the Weasley's owl came in and dropped a howler.

The whole school gasped, along with Hermione. Well every but Ron, Harry, Ginny, and  
Draco.

She grabbed the howler and ran out of the Great Hall and to the lake. She opened it and immediately Mrs. Weasley's loud, angry voice erupted around her,

"**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, WHY IN THE WORLD, ARE YOU NOT EATING? YOU ARE SKINNY AS IT IS! DO YOU EXPECT TO LIVE PAST THIS SCHOOL YEAR IF YOU DON'T EAT? HARRY, RON, DRACO, AND EVEN GINNY ARE ALL SUPER WORRIED ABOUT YOU! THEY WERE SO WORRIED THAT THEY OWLED ME! THE LETTER THAT THEY SENT ME EVEN HAD TEAR STAINS ON IT FROM GINNY CRYING WHILE SHE WAS WRITING IT! I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN ACT LIKE THIS WHEN YOU KNOW FULL WELL HOW SKINNY YOU ARE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE OUT OF MY KIDS AND DRACO! I WILL BE WRITING TO DUMBLEDORE AND ALL OF YOUR OTHER TEACHERS SO THEY CAN MAKE SURE YOU EAT"**

After it was done screaming it burst into flames and was done.

Hermione began crying as she sat where she was and looked out at the lake. After a few minutes she buried her head in her hands and sobbed loudly.

Harry, Ron, and Draco all watched her as she got up and ran out of the Great Hall. They all looked at each other and then stood up and followed her out.

As they heard the howler go off they stopped and listened to what it said.

After it was done they walked a little closer to Hermione to see what she was doing and how she reacted.

When they saw her crying they walked over to her.

"Hey Mione" Draco said.

"Leave me alone," she yelled, "Thanks to you guys all of our teacher's will know by tomorrow. It's all your fault! You guys had to go and tell Mrs. Weasley about it and now she is going to tell the teachers!"

"Listen Mione, we're sorry. We are just worried about you," Ron said.

"You don't need to be worried about me! I am fine!" she said looking at them.

"No Hermione you're not," Harry said as he took the risk and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her after he had sat there a few minutes and she had not protested.

She leaned on his shoulder and buried her head in his shoulder.

Draco walked over and patted her shoulder as Ron walked over and sat on her other side and patted her other shoulder.

After a few minutes of them being like that, Hermione fell asleep.

The boys all exchanged glances, not knowing what to do.

**A/n- I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews keep me inspired so please review. I will post the next chapter shortly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

**Chapter 6**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

**Last time- **

_After a few minutes of them being like that, Hermione fell asleep._

_The boys all exchanged glances, not knowing what to do._

"You guys, what should we do?" Draco asked as he brushed some of Hermione's hair behind her ears.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I'm really scared for her, I mean look at her!"

"We've all gotten a good look at her, Harry! She's a bloody toothpick!" Ron yelled.

They stayed like that for some time.

As the hour grew on the boys grew tired and they too fell asleep.

A few hours later Hermione woke up and looked at the boys around her. She laughed softly at the sight.

Ron was on his back with his head on Harry's chest while Harry had his head on Draco's chest. Draco just had his head on the ground with his arm on the spot where Hermione had been.

Hermione got her muggle camera out of her book bag and snapped quite a few pictures, just in case she ever needed blackmail.

"Wake up boys," she said smiling as she turned her back and walked behind a tree.

The boys woke up and screamed as they jumped up.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled seeing her behind the tree.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Two things. One, how long have we been asleep? And two we really, all of us, need to have a talk with you," he said

"You've been asleep for probably an hour and a half and why do you need to talk to me?"

"You know why we need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk about that. How about we talk about what a beautiful day it is today?" she asked.

"No, we are talking about it, now," Harry said

"It's my life. It's none of your business," Hermione said.

"'Mione it is our business. You're our friend and we care about you way too much to let you do this to yourself. You're killing yourself!" Ron said

"No I'm not and I said I didn't want to talk about this!"

"Too bad Hermione Jane Granger we are going to talk about it," Harry said

"But-"

"No buts Hermione" Draco said.

"Draco, please, I am only doing it to impress you," she said falling to the ground.

"No, Hermione, you're killing yourself, and not impressing anybody. We love you the way you were!" Draco said

"Oh Draco," she said flinging her arms around his neck.

He blushed as red as Ron's hair.

"Now, Hermione, let's go get something for you to eat," Harry said.

"Oh Harry" she said looking at him.

"Yes now come on!"

She shook her head. "No" she said as she tried to get away.

Before she could move Draco grabbed her arm and then picked her up bridal style and then following Ron and Harry carried her to the kitchens.

While in Draco's arms she felt comforted but also felt like she was going to pass out, which she did.

**A/N- ** Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this long wait. I hope it's okay but I have a VERY bad case of writer's block and then I also have a whole bunch of stuff going on in my life and I'm not sleeping right. I am also worried about my surgery that is two weeks from yesterday. So wish me luck and PLEASE leave a review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

A/N – I would like to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed on Chapters 1 – 5 since I know I haven't done that yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

**Last time- **

_Before she could move Draco grabbed her arm and then picked her up bridal style and then following Ron and Harry carried her to the kitchens._

_While in Draco's arms she felt comforted but also felt like she was going to pass out, which she did._

"You guys she passed out," Draco said felling her go limp in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked turning around to look at her.

"Yeah Weasley I'm sure" Draco growled as he turned and raced to the hospital wing.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomphey said.

"Hermione, she passed out!" he said.

"Put her in the bed by the window," she said as she went and got some potions for her.

He nodded and set Hermione down. Draco then moved away from the bed so he wouldn't be in her way.

The nurse came back and gave her a bunch of potions and then turned to Draco. "You may go and get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and then come back and visit. I know that they must be worried about Miss Granger, and by the time you get back she should be awake so you can talk to her about the stuff I know you want to talk to her about," she said.

He nodded. "Thanks," he said as he ran down to the kitchens and found Harry and Ron.

"Hermione – we – can – see – her," Draco said out of breath.

Harry and Ron nodded as they handed Draco a butterbeer.

"Calm down Draco," Ron said.

"Yeah Draco, calm down. Now tell us the story slowly," Harry said.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing and we can see her and talk to her. The nurse actually encouraged it," Draco said.

"Okay then let's go," Ron said jumping up and running to the hospital wing, closely followed by Harry and Draco.

Ron got there first and looked in. Hermione was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

Draco walked in and over to Hermione. "Hey Hermione," he said softly.

She didn't look at him, just kept staring out the window.

Harry and Ron walked over and stood next to Draco.

"Hermione," Harry said, "we need to talk. That's the only way you will get over this."

"Harry, dear sweet Harry, I don't need to get over anything. Everything I do, I do for a reason," Hermione said in an almost trance-like state.

"HERMIONE YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT AND COME BACK TO REALITY!" Ron yelled.

"I can't stop," Hermione said, "I tried, over the summer, before I came back to school. I tried to eat again, but I just threw everything I ate back up."

"Hermione, we're your friends, we can help you," Draco said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him gently.

"I know," she whispered weakly her eyes starting to close again.

"Hermione stay with us," Harry said.

"Draco," she said weakly, "I love you." She looked at him as she passed out again

**A/N- I didn't plan on getting another chapter out before my surgery so I hope you guys enjoy it. And please don't forget review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

A/N – I would like to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed on Chapters 7 since I know I haven't done that yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

**Last time- **

"_Hermione stay with us," Harry said._

"_Draco," she said weakly, "I love you." She looked at him as she passed out again_

Draco just sat there stunned as his face turned red.

The nurse rushed in and gave Hermione a few more potions. "Did you guys talk to her about it?" she asked looking at them.

They nodded.

She smiled and walked back off to her office.

After a week was gone Hermione was a loud out of the hospital wing.

During that first week Hermione was out of the hospital wing her, Ron, Harry, and Draco were all inseparable.

One of them was with Hermione at all, except when she went to the bathroom or to bed, but even then they were either talking to her through a two way mirror (like the ones Harry and Sirius had) or Ginny was with her.

She was never alone anymore and it made her feel pretty good.

During breakfast one morning, Hermione was sitting in between Draco and Ron. (Harry and Ginny were sitting across from them) When the mail was getting delivered an owl came and dropped a letter off right in front of Hermione. She smiled as she realized that it wasn't a howler.

She opened it up and read silently to herself:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Ever since you said what you did in the hospital wing that day, I can't get you off of my mind. Oh Hermione, I really do love you too. _

_I was hoping my dear sweet Hermione if you would go out with me?_

_All my love,_

_Draco._

She squealed and hugged Draco. "Yes, of course Draco," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Good, now why don't you, instead of picking at your food actually eat something," he said.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and all the other Gryfindors backed away from them. They all knew her wrath when it came to her and her not eating.

She sent a glare at him and slowly brought a forkful of food to her mouth.

The whole table, well actually the whole school, let out a sigh of relief at her not screaming.

She ate it and then took a few more bites. After she did she jumped up from the table and ran to Mrtyle's bathroom and threw up.

Ginny walked in. "Hermione, are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be," she said as she stood up and walked to the sink washing her mouth out. "Oh, Ginny, look at me. What have I done to myself? I need help," she said

"We know and we are helping you. It's just going to take a while," she said wrapping her arms around her.

"But I let my muggle friends tell me I was fat. I let them and then to make it even worse I believed them Ginny! I believed them!"

"I know Hermione. I know how hard it must be, but think. You have me, Harry, Ron, and Draco, we're all your friends and we're all going to help you through this."

"Thanks Ginny," she said.

"Let's head back before the guys worry about us," Ginny said

Hermione nodded and then grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her to the Great Hall laughing all the way.

As they approached the Gryffindor she heard someone say, "Finally, she's laughing. That's something we haven't heard in a while."

Hermione just kept her head high and walked over to Ron, Harry, and Draco who were all looking at her.

When she got to Draco she hugged him tightly. "I love you" she said in his ear.

"And I you, my Hermione," he said burying his head in her hair.

**A/N- I don't know where all these ideas are coming from, I hope you guys are all enjoying it. I know this was total mushy and everything, but it won't be like that forever. I hope to get the next chapter out shortly, maybe within the next few days, before my surgery. Please don't forget review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. That is why I am posting it on a fan-fiction site.

A/N – I would like to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed on Chapter 8. (Twinkle-pink-strawberries, RedandBlack12, and Ron's girl forever and always.) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**Open your heart to those who care!**

**Last time- **

_Hermione just kept her head high and walked over to Ron, Harry, and Draco who were all looking at her. _

_When she got to Draco she hugged him tightly. "I love you" she said in his ear._

"_And I you, my Hermione," he said burying his head in her hair._

"Oh you two get a room," Ron moaned

"No." Hermione said laughing.

"She's back," Ginny said hugging her best friend

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast time playing around with her cereal. She normally only ate once Draco, Harry, Ron, or Ginny were around. She was always scared that people were staring at her.

Harry and Ginny walked in and took their seats across from her.

"Waiting for us again, are you Hermione?" Ginny asked

Hermione only nodded and took a small bite.

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "You do know that if Draco were here and he would of seen you playing with your food you would have been back up in the hospital wing so fast you couldn't even say 'Hogwarts'"

"I know Harry but still I don't know it's just if I eat without someone it feels like everyone is watching me, you know?"

"Hermione, listen to me, so what if people stare? They stare at people all the time. They just like to gossip about people. All you got to do is ignore them," Harry said

"Ignore who?" Ron asked as him and Draco took their seats next to Hermione.

"No one important," Ginny said.

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and then ate some cereal.

"Well, I better get to class," Hermione said kissing Draco and giving Ron a hug.

"Okay Hermione," they said, "see you in class."

She walked out and to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello Hermione. Where is Harry?" Myrtle asked.

"At breakfast still, and if I'm lucky still with Ginny," she said

"Okay, but remember your promise. I don't tell anyone and you bring Harry in here sometime."

"I will, I promise, and thanks for keeping the secret."

"No problem at all, Hermione"

Hermione smiled and walked into a stall locking it. She quickly emptied her stomach and then walked out and brushed her teeth.

"Good-bye Myrtle," Hermione said grabbing her book bag and walking out of the bathroom.

She walked to Transfiguration and sat in her seat in the front of the room and got out everything she would need.

The bell rang and the class walked in. Harry and Ron sat on her right while Draco sat down on left.

Draco reached his hand under her desk and held her hand. "You know Hermione, we are all so proud of you," he whispered.

"You are? Why?" she asked.

"After everything, you know, like the eating disorder and everything. You turned your life around," he said

She laughed weakly smiling and nodded.

"Hermione Granger what aren't you telling us?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"That was a little to quick there Hermione," Ron said.

She shrunk in her chair and was saved by class starting.

After class was over she ran out of the classroom and to her next class.

At lunch she stayed in the room of requirements.

During her afternoon classes she ignored them.

At dinner she sat at the end of the table and only pushed around her food, bringing a forkful of nothing to her mouth every few minutes.

After about a half hour of that she stood up and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She sat at her table between the fire and the window and started her homework that wad due tomorrow. She was falling behind, but would never admit it.

She got through her Potions essay, her Ancient Runes essay and her Muggle Studies essay.

She then set her homework aside and fell asleep with her face in her hands.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all walked into the common room and saw Hermione. Draco picked her up and then set her down on the couch. He sat down and set her head on his lap. He played with her hair as the others looked through her bag.

"No way," Ginny said pulling out the toothbrush that was in her bag.

"She wouldn't," Ron said

"She would," Draco said looking down at his sleeping girlfriend's skinny form.

They all looked at her amazed as they sat by her the started talking on what to do.

**A/N-** I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's the longest one in the story. If you like it and want a new chapter all you have to do is review.


End file.
